


Баттлрэп

by call_it_a_day, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Language, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_day/pseuds/call_it_a_day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Ты же вылез из мамы под мой дисс на Боббана (с)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, VISUAL  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	1. Бобби

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quote from russian artist Oxxxymiron says: whom do you become? where have you lost your wrath?

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/50TZjBO.jpg)


	2. Ханбин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quote from russian artist SlavaKPSS says 'i don't need a record label to be fucking great

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/qaRikBh.jpg)


End file.
